


my lover is a day i can't forget

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Love, Gen, Oneshot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin wants to dance, but seungmin has a chemistry test to take





	my lover is a day i can't forget

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a hot second. i tried doing fictober but I ran out of ideas before I could write about all of skz :-( i can't really write scary things anyways, i just love love.
> 
> enjoy! i got the inspiration for this while listening to Lover is A Day by Cuco

on the walk to school one autumn morning, seungmin hung back and let hyunjin twirl past him. he was laughing and he had his head tilted back, floppy black hair flying around his face as he went. 

 

they had been talking about how fast the year was going by already, and how anxious they were to graduate, then hyunjin gave seungmin’s hand a kiss and began to spin around. 

 

“we’ll still have each other, though!” he exclaimed to the gloomy morning sky. his beat up, blacked out vans crunched some dry leaves but the sound wasn’t loud enough to tune out seungmin’s laughter. 

 

he jogged ahead and wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s waist, the two of them waddling a distance. hyunjin’s thick fleece sweater smelled exactly like how his house did, so seungmin closed his tired eyes and snuggled in closer. 

 

“it’s only october.” seungmin giggled. hyunjin spun around and squeezed him tight with a glowing smile on his lips and in his pretty eyes. “you got me there.” 

 

the younger of the two reached to take hyunjin’s hand into his own, and pulled the boy along the sidewalk towards the street their school was on. before they could get too far - hyunjin was whipping him back around with one hand on his waist, still holding seungmin’s hand with the other. 

 

“i know you have social studies first period and you hate it… but i have a test in chem i really need to do!” seungmin pouts, managing to break free from their embrace. reluctantly, hyunjin complies and makes seungmin promise he’ll dance with him at lunch. 

 

he walks the other boy all the way to his chemistry class, and blows him an overly silly kiss through the window in the door (one that seungmin catches and dramatically presses to his chest)

 

they do dance together at lunch, while their friends sit around the otherwise empty classroom and pig out on bbq pringles and soda. sure, it’s clumsy and loud and maybe hyunjin accidentally steps on seungmin’s foot once (or twice) - but he swears he can’t see or hear anything other than the beautiful boy laughing in front of him.


End file.
